CyberLife's Revenge
by Jaspilite
Summary: While the people of Detroit continues to support deviants, CyberLife starts losing their profits. A woman takes it upon herself to bring an end to the deviants once and for all. Warnings: swearing, violence.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

This is the second time I'm trying to write a Detroit: Become Human story. I am not going to lie, the main idea was to hurt our sweet Connor, I'm sorry. It has a happy ending I swear! I hope you will like this story and take the time to read it. This story has 13 chapters and English is not my first language so you might see some mistakes here and there. Sorry about that.

Well, I'll let you read now, have fun and feel free to leave a comment!

* * *

I

A few months after the deviant's demonstration, the government had given them some rights. Androids could now own property, and it was a crime to harm them just like humans. They were officially a new intelligent species even though they were still segregated. Their rights, compared to humans, was still far from being equal but it was getting there. Of course, some people were mad about the change since they had just lost their androids, but slowly the civilians were starting to understand. They had begun to accept the fact that androids now lived alongside them. Businesses were now even hiring android as employees and treated them equal to the human workers. Detroit was changing and all of it made the deviant leader very proud.

Everything wasn't perfect of course; one industry, in particular, couldn't be more frustrated about the change: CyberLife. They had lost most of their profit since people weren't buying androids anymore, and it didn't make them happy. They had started selling parts and bio-components to keep the business going, but they were slowly losing money.

Rachelle Charbonnet had developed a plan. She used to be a simple worker but had taken over once the deviant's demonstration had happened. The CyberLife employees were now under her and she was the one in control. It had taken her a few weeks to think of the perfect plan of action, and she was almost ready to announce it to her employees. The idea was perfect, but she still needed one major asset. Once it was ready, her plan could finally begin. She was going to have to turn the people against the deviants, but she had that planned as well. After months of working with the best engineers, she finally had the blueprints she needed to start the first part of her plan. Now she just needed the people to create it. This was going to be a machine for battle. One that couldn't deviate and would always follow orders. Charbonnet just couldn't wait to see it in action. The demonstration was over, now, it was time for a revolution.

XXX

Connor was sitting on the floor with his back against the couch. He was petting Sumo on his head while the dog munched lazily on his toy. Hank was gone to the DPD Central Station and Connor was now alone in Hank's house. After Markus' demonstration, androids had started to go their own ways, but Connor didn't know where to go. He had met with Hank on the same day and had asked him shyly if he could stay with him. The lieutenant had simply replied with a smile as he pulled him in a hug. Connor had smiled and hugged back tightly. At first, being a deviant was overwhelming, but now he liked the feeling. It was a lot to get used to, but the android knew that Hank would be there with him every step of the way.

The chocolate eyed android looked down at the big Saint-Bernard and started scratching the dog's ears. Sumo turned his head slowly before moving his entire body on top of Connor. The deviant chuckled.

"Sumo, you're crushing me," Connor said softly as he put his arms around the dog.

Sumo licked his face before moving to the side, freeing Connor. The deviant stood up and brushed his clothes with his hands. He looked around for a moment, wondering what he could do before Hank arrived from work. He walked to the vinyl player and took one of Hank's vinyl discs. He placed it in and started listening to the Jazz music. Sumo went back to his sleeping spot and laid down while Connor walked to the kitchen. He started to look around in the cabinets and in the fridge and took out a few things. He planned a simple menu and calculated the time it would take to cook and the time it would take for Hank to arrive. Once he was sure of his plan, the deviant started cooking. At the same time, he mentally called the lieutenant's phone and waited.

"Hi? Who's this?" Hank asked as he answered the call.

"It's Connor. I was simply calling to tell you that I'll be making dinner," the deviant replied as he worked on the said dinner.

"How did you call me?" Hank suddenly asked.

"CyberLife designed a phone function inside my program," Connor explained.

"Well that's useful," Hank simply replied. "See you later, then."

"Goodbye, Lieutenant," Connor said before blinking rapidly.

His LED went from a flashing yellow to a solid blue as he ended the phone call and returned his attention to the boiling water in front of him. Around an hour later, Connor heard Hank's old car rolling on the driveway. Sumo raised his head when he heard the car door slamming shut and Connor walked to the front door to unlock it. Hank walked in and threw his coat on the couch before sitting in his chair and sighing.

"Is everything alright, Lieutenant?" Connor asked as he closed the door.

"It's been a long ass day," Hank explained before taking a deep breath. "Anyway. What did you cook?"

Connor smiled before walked back to the kitchen. Hank followed and sat down at the table. The deviant quickly put the plate in front of the lieutenant and put his hands behind his back.

"Spaghetti. I hope you'll like it," Connor said, waiting.

Hank looked down at his plate and smirked. It looked good. He took a first bite and looked up at Connor. The deviant almost seemed nervous as his LED flashed slowly from yellow to blue.

"It's really good, Connor," Hank told him.

The deviant seemed so proud of himself, Hank couldn't help but smile. Connor was certainly one of the best things that had ever happened to him.

It was great to have somebody waiting for Hank when he arrived home. He had not realized how much he had missed it. It was nice to have somebody to watch sports with or to just talk to. Connor was quickly becoming part of Hank's family, and Hank was slowly healing from his son's death. Suddenly, he had come to realize that he deserved to live as well and that drinking himself to death wasn't only hurting him, but the people around him as well. Hank was getting better, and it was all because of one chocolate eyed android.


	2. Chapter 2

II

"I just need the thirium pump regulator and it'll be done," the man said softly without looking at Rachelle.

The woman nodded before turning away from the android laying down on the table. They didn't normally build them like this, but this android was special. It needed specific care.

"Good, do that and send it to be tested. Tell Mr. Williams to contact me once the tests are done," the woman said before leaving the room.

The door closed behind her and the people working on the android were left alone. Sitting on a stool, reading a book, a teen looked at the closing door with a frown. Her short copper hair fell in her eyes as she stepped down the stool. She pulled on her two sizes too big hoodie and walked to the android on the table.

"Dad, I don't trust your boss," the teen said in a whisper. "She doesn't have good intentions, I just know it."

"Casey, Charbonnet's the boss, she can do whatever she wants… unfortunately. I'm sorry honey, but we can't disobey," the man said as he stopped working on the android.

"Just tell her that the android you're working on was defective," Casey replied. A shiver passes through her body as she stared at the android's face. "I really don't like her, dad. You made her look evil."

"Casey listen to me, do not _ever_ call androids anything other than _it_ when Charbonnet's around, do you hear me?" her father said.

"I hear you but I'm not promising anything," she replied. "I love you dad, but if there's a fight, you know whose side I'm on. If you want my opinion, humans are assholes, and Rachelle Charbonnet's the number one's example."

"Casey… you're going into dangerous territory here."

"I'm old enough to realize that building a killer android is a bad thing, dad."

"It's not a killer android… it's just more advanced. It… It's only built to be scary, this android won't kill…"

"You suck at lying, dad. Just tell me the truth." Casey sighed as she crossed her arms.

"This conversation is over, Casey," her father only replied before taking hold of the thirium pump regulator and installing it into the android.

The teenager frowned before walking to the door. She waited for the table to be rolled outside to the corridor and followed. The operator brought the motionless android to the next room and again the teen followed.

"Richard, can I stay?" Casey asked as she waited at the door.

The man nodded before walking next to the table. Casey took a seat on the desk in the corner of the room and watched carefully.

"Can you hear me?" he asked after a moment.

Casey frowned as the android open her eyes. Why did they have to be red?

"Yes, I can," she replied with emotionless eyes.

"Can you move your head, your eyes?" Richard asked.

She moved her head to the side to look at him, turned her head to the other side and slowly looked around the room.

"Alright, that's good. Now, what's your model?"

"BR100 #359 503 414," the android said.

Richard nodded before turning to Casey.

"Do you want to give it a name?" he asked.

"Sure," the teen replied as she jumped down the desk and walked to the BR100. "From now on, your name is Lilith."

The android sat down on the table and looked directly at Casey.

"My name is Lilith," she replied.

Casey nodded as Lilith smiled. A creepy name for a creepy face. She soon returned to the desk and let Richard do the rest.

"Can you stand up?" Richard asked after noting a few things.

Lilith nodded before standing up and taking a step forward towards the man.

"Alright, good, good…" he said as he walked to his desk. "There's a gun in one of the drawers, can you give it to me?" he asked Casey.

The teen looked at him for a moment. Why did he need a gun? She reached over to the drawer and opened it slowly. She took the gun out and stared at it for a quick second before giving it to Richard. He thanked her and walked back to Lilith.

"You see the target over there? Shoot the same location three times," Richard explained as he handed her the gun.

The android took it quickly and shot. Casey gasped as she stared at the target. There was only one hole, the android's accuracy was amazing. Lilith was just getting scarier and scarier by the minute.

"Great! This should do for now, you'll pass a few more tests, but another operator will do that," Richard started as he put his notebook down. "You can sit on the table for now."

The man smiled as he turned to Casey.

"What did you think?" he asked as he walked to her.

"You guys keep telling me she isn't a killer android, now I know the truth… she is," Casey said as she jumped down the desk. "You shouldn't have listened to Rachelle, she's going to start a war," the teen warned him before leaving the room.

Casey didn't even want to see the last tests. She went straight to her father's office and sighed as she waited at the door. She took a deep breath and knocked twice.

"Name?" she heard her father called out.

"Dad, can I come in?" Casey replied.

"It's not locked, honey."

Casey nodded to herself before pushing the door open. She thought carefully about what she was going to say and sat down in front of her father's desk. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Dad, you know I love you, but all of this is wrong, and I can't stay here. I'm not going to wait around for CyberLife to start a war. Dad, I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving CyberLife. I'm sorry," Casey said before standing up.

"Casey, you haven't finished your training, if you leave now you're quitting your chance at an amazing job opportunity. I can't let you do that," her father said.

"I know, but I don't want to work here anymore," the teen said as she walked toward the door.

"Casey…"

"What?" she replied as she turned around.

"Can you at least think about it?"

"I have, sorry dad."

She left the room without saying anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Casey Blake walked quickly out of the elevator and made her way to the exit. She had made her decision and was leaving CyberLife for good. They didn't need her here anyway, and she could find another job easily. This was the best thing to do. She just needed to reach the doors, and everything would be alright.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" the voice of Rachelle Charbonnet echoed behind her.

Casey sighed as she turned around slowly. Her hand tightly closed into fists, she looked straight into the woman's eyes.

"I was leaving," Casey replied.

"I don't think so," Rachelle said slowly. "You know a little bit too much, I can't let you go just like that."

"What are you going to do to me? Keep me hostage? I'll just call the police. There's nothing stopping me from leaving, not even you," Casey said as she crossed her arms.

"You should watch your language there, young one."

"I'm not scared of you, Rachelle. I'm leaving, and I'm going straight to the police."

"Try again, Blake," Rachelle said.

"I. Am. Leaving. Goodbye, Rachelle," Casey said as she turned around and started walking. She swore she heard Rachelle mumbled something. But it was already too late.

A sharp pain in her neck suddenly hit her. She reached to it and pulled out a small dart. Casey looked at it with a frowned before feeling the pain travel up to her head. The world around her started to blur and she fell to the ground. The last thing she saw was the two guards and Rachelle looking down at her.

XXX

Connor opened his eyes slowly and looked at the ceiling of Hank's living room. He sat and ran a quick scan before standing up slowly. He needed to go wake Hank up if the lieutenant didn't want to be late. Turning to the kitchen, he heard the water running in the bathroom and a small smile appeared on his face. Hank was already awake. He was definitely starting to be better at that. Connor only had to wake him up about three out of five times now. Hank was making some progress.

The android walked to the kitchen and started preparing a quick healthy breakfast for Hank. He filled Sumo's bowl and pet his head a little as he ate. Once Hank was dressed and sitting at the table, Connor brought him his food and sat in front of him.

"How are you feeling this morning, Lieutenant?" Connor asked.

"Call me Hank alright? And I'm great, thanks. What about you?" Hank asked between bites.

"I am feeling happy this morning," Connor announced.

"That's good, want to join me today?" Hank replied after a moment.

"I do miss the police precinct," Connor said softly. "I would like to join yes."

"Great, I'll just finish this, and we'll go. Thank by the way, it's really good."

Connor nodded before standing up. He kneeled next to Sumo and started petting him softly. Quietly munching on his toy, the dog didn't pay that much attention to Connor. The android heard a plate being put in the sink and stood up to follow Hank. They left the house after saying goodbye to Sumo and sat in the car. Connor was excited but also nervous. It was the first time he would go to the police station since the deviant's demonstration and it stressed him a little bit.

During the drive, Connor reached for the coin in his pocket and started rolling it on top of his knuckles. He looked out the window and watch the building go by. They arrived soon after and Connor stepped out of the car. Both men walked inside the station and went straight to Hank's desk.

"Should we tell Captain Fowler that I am here?" Connor asked as he sat down on the side of Hank's desk.

Hank looked up at the android. He had been talking about something with Jeffrey for a while now and today was the day it would all happen. It had taken a lot of convincing, but Hank was proud of himself. The lieutenant stood up slowly and smiled at Connor.

"Sure, follow me," Hank said.

Connor jumped down the desk and followed Hank. He closed Fowler's office's door when he stepped in and walked next to Hank. The Captain stood up and stared at Connor for a moment.

"Good morning, Captain," Connor said as he nodded once.

"Morning, Connor," Fowler replied with a small smirk. "Hank has been telling me how much you would be a great addition to our team recently. I have thought about it and I must say that I agree. So, I've decided to offer you a job here. I'll make you a detective, and you can follow Hank everywhere like you normally do. What do you think?"

Connor tilted his head slightly before looking at Hank. The android seemed so confused, Hank couldn't help but worry a little bit.

"You okay, kid?" Hank asked him as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"I do not know what to say, Lieutenant," Connor replied.

"You just need to say yes or no, Connor," Hank replied with a smirk.

Connor thought for a moment, his LED flashing yellow, before looking at the Captain. He gave him a small smile before speaking out.

"It would be an honor, Captain."

Fowler nodded and opened one of the drawers of his desk. He placed a gun and a badge on the desk and pushed them towards the android.

"I've already made the paperwork, now it's just official," the Captain said as he raised his hand.

The android shook his hand firmly with a proud smile. Hank was proudly smiling in the back as Connor attached the badge to his belt next to his gun. The deviant turned to Hank and gave him a big smile.

They left the office and walked back to Hank's desk. The older man pointed to the desk in front of him and smirked.

"That one's yours for real now," Hank said.

Connor sat down at his desk and looked around. He felt happy.

"Thank you," he suddenly said.

Hank looked up slowly and shrugged.

"It's nothing. You looked bored alone at home anyway."

Connor smiled.

"Well look who's back," a voice said behind him.

The android turned slowly and stared up at the detective.

"Good morning, Detective Reed," Connor said happily.

Gavin frowned as he stared at Connor's badge. "They just give out badges now? Pfff, this is ridiculous."

"I just find it more ridiculous that they gave one to you, Reed," Hank said right after.

Gavin rolled his eyes as he shook his head. He turned around and walked to the break room. Connor looked back at Hank. The lieutenant smiled.

"I'm proud of you, son," he simply said.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

"Why don't you start being useful and bring me a coffee, you plastic prick," Gavin Reed said loudly one day as he noticed Connor staring at him.

The android frowned before standing up. He knew he didn't have to follow any order from the detective, but Connor still walked to the break room to make Gavin a cup of coffee. If Connor listened to him, maybe Gavin wouldn't be such an asshole towards him. He brought the coffee to the detective's desk and placed it in front of Gavin.

"Don't expect me to thank you. Fuck off," Reed said as he took a sip of his drink.

Connor nodded slowly and returned to his desk.

"Fucking androids…" Connor heard as he sat down.

He couldn't understand why Gavin hated androids that much. It wasn't like Connor had ever done anything to him. He just couldn't understand.

"You look sad," Connor heard Hank as he touched his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Connor turned his head to face Hank before shifting his eyes towards Gavin's desk.

"Do you know what happened for him to hate me that much?" Connor asked. "Have I said something wrong?"

Hank shrugged. "Reed hates everybody. Something probably happened, and he never got over it."

Connor nodded slowly as he looked at his computer. He opened it and started looking through the files. Hank stopped him after a moment and pointed at the screen.

"An unknown android apparently killed a human and said that she did it because she was superior and wanted to show the world that androids were better than humans…" Connor explained with a confused look on his face.

"That's weird. Do you think she was programmed to say that?" Hank asked.

"If she's a deviant, I don't understand _why_ she would do that, but if she was programmed, I don't understand _who_ would do that…" Connor replied, confused.

"There's no way to trace her, is there?" Hank asked.

"There are no pictures, and the model is unknown," Connor explained.

"This is weird."

Hank and Connor turned around when they heard somebody raise the volume of the television in the break room. They slowly walked to it and listened. The reporter was explaining that another murder had happened and it was apparently the same android who had caused it. He ended his speech by saying that CyberLife had a message for the people of Detroit and they would be online in half an hour.

"How can we even know that you won't turn around and stab someone as well, huh?" Gavin suddenly asked as he pushed Connor's shoulder.

The android turned around and frowned at the detective.

"I understand your concern, but I can assure you that I would never hurt anyone without any reasons. Also, I do not agree with this android. I don't think we are superior to humans, not completely anyway," Connor explained.

"Yeah well when the tin can starts killing, don't say I never warned you," Gavin said to the officers around before leaving.

"Don't listen to him," Hank whispered to Connor as Gavin left.

"I won't hurt anybody, Lieutenant. You can trust me," Connor started quickly, his LED rapidly flashing red.

"I know, and I do trust you," he replied.

Connor nodded as the light on the side of his head turned blue again. He walked out of the room and went back to his desk. Now they just needed to wait.

XXX

Casey woke up and let her grey eyes look around the room. Her head was hurting her so much that just moving her eyes caused her pain. She clenched her teeth as she pulled herself into a sitting position. She was in an office and the lights were all off. She could barely see in front of her. Was she still in the CyberLife tower? She remembered the dart in her neck and raised a hand to touch it. She didn't know what they did to her.

The teen stood up after a few minutes and walked to the door on the far left of the room. She tried to open it, but it was obviously locked. She was stuck here.

"Anybody here?" she shouted before resting her back against the door.

She closed her eyes when she realized that she was alone. She needed to find a way out of this room and quickly before Lilith did anything. Casey was now sure that Rachelle had planned something with the killer android and she needed to stop it from happening.

XXX

The last half hour felt like an eternity. Everybody in the station was waiting patiently for CyberLife's message. Connor stood up as walked to the television with Hank by his side. This was the moment.

A woman showed up on the screen. She looked almost emotionless as she started speaking and explaining who she was.

"My name is Rachelle Charbonnet and I am in charge of CyberLife. I am here to explain to you an important fact about the deviants. We have gotten our hands on a few deviants and researched what was wrong in their software. We found out something very interesting. All the memory we scanned says the same thing. Androids were made to imitate humans to perfection, they were made to be able to learn anything, which makes them superior in a way.

Now, unfortunately, the deviants know of their intelligent and know that they are superior. It is only a matter of time before they decide to turn against humans. Some have already started. Detroit needs to take care of the android issue and the only solution is to destroy them. CyberLife is asking you to help us. Our industry never created androids capable of killing or capable of having their own free will, we will later show you proof that even the most advanced models have turned around. If the people of Detroit want to save our city, now is the time. Thank you," the woman said before the screen went black for a second.

"The government are working closely with CyberLife and have announced that if the deviants do not surrender immediately, they will be forced to use any way possible to exterminate every android," the reporter explained.

"What the fuck is this?" Hank suddenly said as he turned to Connor.

"I don't understand…" Connor replied softly. "They saw us. We did nothing wrong."

"You think this is staged?" Hank asked him.

"She talked like every deviants are the same. I don't want to kill anyone, I don't think Markus wants to kill anyone… Hank, I…" Connor started, his LED rapidly spinning red and yellow.

"Connor, calm down," Hank told him as he put a hand on his shoulder. "I trust you alright? You don't have to be afraid."

"I don't believe this as well, Connor," a police officer told him right after.

"Yeah, we're with you on this. CyberLife doesn't know what they are talking about," said another cop.

Connor looked around with a panicking look in his chocolate eyes. He didn't know what was happening with CyberLife, but he didn't like it. It terrified him.


	5. Chapter 5

V

Rachelle creepily smiled as she walked in her office. The second part of her plan was now in action.

"Ma'am?" John Blake asked her as he stood in the doorway.

"Yes, Mr. Blake?" Rachelle said as she turned around.

"I was wondering what the next part of the plan was. I am not sure lying about the deviants was the right solution," he explained softly.

It was clear that he was afraid of his boss, but as days went by he couldn't help but agree more with his daughter. Charbonnet frowned before speaking up.

"Are you questioning my ways?"

"Of course not, ma'am," John replied quickly.

"Lying is the only way we can bring people to our side. The world has always been afraid of a new intelligent species taking over the planet. I simply put the idea into their mind, they will do the rest. Send the BR100 on another mission. The more we can scare the civilians, the more people will join us," Charbonnet explained slowly.

John nodded quickly before walking back to his office. He unlocked the door and stepped inside before locking it again. He turned slowly and stared at the android in front of him. Her long blond hair was tied in a ponytail, and her red eyes were scanning the room. The BR100 or Lilith as Casey had apparently called it, was wearing normal clothes.

"You need to eliminate another deviant, your mission starts now," John said as the android looked at him.

Lilith stood up and looked straight into John's eyes. It walked out of the room and John closed his eyes as he saw the guns on each of its sides. He had created this monster and he was slowly regretting it.

XXX

Connor arrived at Jericho's new location and nodded at Markus. The deviant leader walked toward him with North, Simon, and Josh behind him. Connor greeted the deviants before sitting down. Hundreds of deviants stood around the place and stared at the group.

"You called me," Connor said after a while.

"Yes, I did. We wanted your opinion on CyberLife's actions," Markus explained.

"I think Charbonnet's lying to scare the civilians," Connor said.

"We think the same, but we can't let our people be slaughtered," North jumped in.

"North, we cannot use violence against violence," Markus said calmly. "We won't fight."

"I'm sorry, Markus but we can't afford to be nice anymore. We need to fight for our freedom or else we are just going to get killed one by one," North explained.

"Fighting is probably not the best solution," Connor added.

They soon realized that North couldn't be reasoned with. She had her mind set on fighting and nothing would stop her. She stood up and climbed on a small platform to make sure everybody saw her.

"We can't let our people die, we need to fight back! The only way for us to get our freedom is to take it! Who's with me?" she asked the crowd around her.

Some deviants didn't say a word, but some were raising their fist in the air and saying North's name. Soon the majority of androids were shouting North's name in unison. Markus couldn't believe his eyes. He jumped next to North and raised his hand.

"CyberLife wants us dead, and we will not let them bring an end to our lives but fighting them is not the right way. We fought for our freedom peacefully and we got it. If we do the same now, they will understand that we aren't evil. We can't let ourselves play CyberLife's game," Markus explained.

Connor looked at the androids all around the place and frowned. They were divided. Some wanted peace while others were tired of waiting for their freedom. This was quickly turning into chaos, and there was nothing Markus could do. The deviants had tasted what freedom was and they weren't letting it go.

When the deviants started shouting North's name again, Markus and Connor knew that it was over. North was now their leader and a civil war would certainly take place. This was the end. Simon joined North as they started talking about plans while Connor, Josh, and Markus walked in a corner to talk.

"Now what?" Josh asked.

"Now we are divided… we can only wait," Markus sighed.

A few dozens of androids walked closer to them and sat down. "We are with you, we don't want to fight," one of them said.

"Connor, you should warn the police station. Warn them that the deviants are now two groups, explained the situation," Markus said as he placed a hand on Connor's shoulder.

The deviant nodded before standing up and leaving. He needed to find Hank quick.

XXX

Back at the station, Connor went straight to Hank and his own desks. He sat down on Hank's desk and took a deep breath. He didn't necessarily need to breathe but it helped to cool his system down a small bit.

"What did Markus want?" Hank asked him as he looked up.

"Something really bad happened, Lieutenant. The deviants are now divided into two groups. Markus is leading the pacific group while North is leading the other one. North's group wants to fight fire with fire. Markus think's it's going to get bloody," Connor explained quickly.

"Are they going to attack CyberLife?" Hank asked.

"I don't think they will make the first move, but if CyberLife threatens us again, they will probably open fire."

"Shit, this is bad. You guys do realize that it's exactly what CyberLife wants, right?"

"That is what Markus said, but they do not want to listen," Connor said softly. "Hank… I'm scared."

"We trust you guys, but Markus needs to make a statement, explaining his position. The people will trust him," Hank said thoughtfully.

Connor nodded slowly. "I'll tell him," he replied.

"Lieutenant Anderson," an officer said as he walked to the desk.

"Yes?" Hank asked.

"There has been another murder, but this time we have a witness," the cop said slowly. "The guy's in the interrogation room.

"Alright, thanks. C'mon Connor," Hank said as he stood up.

Arrived in the room, Connor and Hank entered together. They sat in front of the man. Connor analyzed him before speaking up.

"Tell us what you know," he said softly.

"I… he was my friend…" the man said shakily. "She just arrived without saying anything and shot him like four times… I didn't know what to do… she was scary looking. The scariest thing was her red eyes."

"Red eyes?" Hank asked.

"Was the android wearing a CyberLife uniform?" Connor asked right after.

"No, just jeans and a plain t-shirt… and yes, red eyes. She looked at Rick as he bled out. I couldn't do anything to stop the bleeding. She left before I could do anything," the man answered.

"Did she say anything?"

"I think I heard mission accomplish, but I could have been mistaken," he said slowly. "I'm sorry, I'm not that useful."

"No, you are very useful to us. We didn't have any information on the android before," Connor explained.

The man nodded slowly before looking down again.

"Is there anything else you can tell us before we go?" Hank asked.

The man shook his head slowly.

"I'm sorry for your lost, thank you for telling us this information," Connor said as he stood up, followed by Hank.

They left the room and sat down in the break room. This had been the third murder and they still didn't know that much about the killer. Connor frowned as he thought about Markus. They would need to reach out to the people before North's attack.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

"I and a few dozens of deviants will not take part in the fight against CyberLife. We believe that the murders were planned by CyberLife itself and we do not accept to play their game. Our people have shown you that we can live in peace and that we can deserve our freedom without fighting over it, my opinion on the subject hasn't changed since. I continue to believe that we are people and that the android suspected of murder is an isolated case. I am asking you to trust me when I say that deviants have no intention to harm any human lives. We do not want to be superior to humans, we simply want to be equals. Thank you," Markus explained calmly to the camera.

The news had accepted that he pass a message to explain his point of view on the matter, and Markus was grateful for that. It meant that some humans still believed that androids were good people.

Connor watched the screen carefully as he sat on the couch in Hank's house. Fowler had said that even if he believes that CyberLife had staged the attacks, Connor should stay home for a little bit. If the civilians found out that one of their detectives was an android, there would probably be a fight. It was safer for him and for everybody else that he stayed home until the fight was over.

In a couple of days, Detroit had been divided in two. The people who thought CyberLife was behind all of this, and the people that joined them to fight against androids.

CyberLife had released another message explaining that they would destroy all the old android models and proceed to create new models that wouldn't cause any trouble. Just the thought of it made Connor shiver.

XXX

Back in CyberLife, Rachelle Charbonnet had never been prouder. People were joining their cause out of fear and as days went, Charbonnet was getting more and more confident.

There was only one thing she needed: the RK800 Connor model. This android was the most advanced the people knew of. Getting hold of it was the third part of her plan.

A woman walked inside Charbonnet's office in the middle of the day and waited for the permission to speak. Once Charbonnet's waved at her, she started.

"We found out where the RK800 could be located. It is either at the DPD Central Station or at the Lieutenant Hank Anderson's house," the woman explained.

"Keeping it at the police station would be out of the question… Send the BR100 to capture it at the house. Bring it to me in perfect condition," Rachelle said coldly.

"Yes, ma'am," the woman said before turning around and leaving the room.

Everything was going according to plan and Rachelle couldn't help but smile. She stood up and walked out of her office. She reached the elevator and went a few floors below. She reached the wanted floor a few moments later and stepped out of the elevator slowly. She walked to the 11th door and opened it slowly. She stayed in the doorway and examined the room.

Casey Blake sat in corner of the room, her arms hugging her knees. She didn't make a sound as she saw the door open. The guards had already given her food today, so she didn't understand why the door was opening. The light blinded her for a moment before she recognized who was at the door. Rachelle Charbonnet was standing in the doorway with an evil grin on her face.

"Still alive?" the woman asked coldly.

Casey didn't reply. She had nothing to say. Rachelle soon gave up and closed the door back again. Casey was left alone again in the dark. She sighed loudly before taking her pocket knife and scratching another line on the wall. This was her life now. She should have quit long ago.

XXX

The sky was grey, and Connor could see the lightings through the windows. Sumo jumped a little each time the thunder hit the ground. A storm was coming, and Connor soon decided that he didn't like thunder. It made Connor worry. Hank was still working, and Connor knew that the lieutenant had to take his car to come back home. With the rain, it made the roads dangerous to drive on, and Connor couldn't help but worry. Sumo whined as a loud rumble shook the house. Connor put his face into Sumo's fur and rubbed his back softly.

"It's alright, Sumo, it's just thunder," Connor said.

He hugged the Saint-Bernard for a while and squeezed his eyes shut each time he heard the loud rumble. The storm was getting stronger and stronger by the minute, and Connor didn't like it. He closed his eyes and try to pinpoint what emotion he was feeling at this very moment. Opening his brown eyes, he looked down at Sumo and sighed.

"I'm scared, Sumo…" he whispered.

The big dog turned his face to lick the android's. It made Connor smile as he hugged the dog. He looked out the window and frowned as he noticed how the rain had gotten worst. He quickly closed his eyes and called the lieutenant.

"Hey kid," Hank answered quickly.

"Hello Hank, I wanted to tell you that you should drive safely when you come back home, the roads can be dangerous if you drive fast," Connor explained.

"Don't worry, Connor. I'll be careful," the lieutenant replied. "Are you okay, though? You sound weird."

"I think that I am scared of the thunder," Connor said.

"It's just loud noises, you're safe inside, don't worry. And you got Sumo to help," Hank replied.

"Yes, he is helping quite a lot actually."

"Fowler's shouting at me, I gotta go," Hank suddenly said.

"Alright, see you later, Lieutenant," Connor added before closing the call.

Thunder hit again, and it made Connor jump. The movement made Sumo bark, but Connor immediately started petting the dog. He heard another noise and flinched. This wasn't the sound of thunder, somebody was at the door.

Connor frowned. Who could possibly be at the door in this stormy weather? Connor started feeling bad about the person on the other side of the door. What if they didn't have anywhere to go and was simply looking for shelter. He stood up and walked to the door quickly. As soon as he opened it, he regretted it.

Red eyes met his and before he could do anything, something hit his head and he fell to his knees. He heard Sumo bark, but it was too late. The android had already pulled him out of the house and closed the door behind them.

"Sumo…" Connor whispered weakly before the world turned black around him.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

"You got to be kidding me!" Hank shouted as he stormed out of Fowler's office.

"Hank, the android probably doesn't know where Connor even is," Fowler said behind him before Hank slammed the door shut.

The lieutenant walked quickly to his desk, took his coat and made his way towards the exit door. He grabbed his phone and went into his contacts, he called Connor as he walked out. No response. Hank looked down at his phone and called again. Still no response.

"Goddammit!" he shouted as he got into his car.

He turned the engine on and pressed the pedal. He shouldn't have hanged up, he shouldn't have left Connor alone in the first place. Full of worry, Hank drove quickly home. He couldn't care less about the road's condition. He just needed to get there fast. It was almost inevitable that he would lose control of his car. Fortunately, there was no one on the road and he could retake control soon enough to not hit anything. He took a deep breath as he turned into his driveway.

He nearly jumped out of the car and ran to the door. He opened it quickly and frowned. It wasn't locked. Why wasn't it locked?

"Connor?" he shouted as he looked around. "Connor!"

Sumo barked, and a realization hit Hank hard. Connor wasn't here. He would have called if he left and locked the door behind him… The red-eyed android had taken him. Where we they now? Hank sat on the couch and looked down.

"Connor…" he whispered.

What was going to happen to him now? What if the worst had already happened? What if Connor was d…

"Shut up… he can defend himself just fine, nothing will happen to him," Hank tried to convince himself. "He'll be back soon."

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and jumped slightly. The lieutenant took it and answered.

"Yeah?" he answered weakly.

"He's gone," Fowler stated as he heard the tone of Hank's voice.

Hank didn't reply. The silence gave Fowler the answer he didn't want and sighed.

"I can send a team to search for him," the Captain proposed after a moment.

"The android took him, Connor's probably d… she probably k… you know," Hank said.

He couldn't say the words. If he didn't say it, then he didn't have to believe it. He knew it was stupid and that if something happened to Connor he'd have to deal with it, but he wouldn't believe it until he saw it with his own eyes. Connor was alive and well, that's what he wanted to believe.

"If you are right and CyberLife really is behind all of this, they are going to get in serious trouble. They kidnaped a detective. They will have the answer to their crime, don't worry Hank, it won't go unnoticed," Fowler told him before hanging up.

It was for the better since Hank didn't want to talk. Connor was _alive_ and _well_ … he was _alive_ and… The last time Hank teared up was at Cole's funerals, he had never shed a tear after that. Now, he didn't even care. He let the tears rolled down his cheeks for a minute.

Sumo jumped on the couch and put his head on Hank's lap.

"We'll find him… we have to," he whispered to his dog as Sumo whined sadly.

XXX

 **Night vision operational**

 _Scanning…_

Door located.

Status: locked

No other exit found

Connor sighed as his LED returned to its original blue color. He was stuck in this office for the time being. He tried calling Hank, but something was interfering with the network. Connor sat down in the corner and crossed his arms over his knees. He could only wait.

Had it been a minute? An hour? Connor didn't know. All he knew was that he had just heard a knock on the right side of the room. He looked at the wall and scanned it. It was just a regular wall. He got closer when he heard another knock. He pressed his hand on the wall until he heard it again. Frowning, he knocked back. He sat down slowly as he suddenly heard a soft and weak voice.

"Can you hear me?" he heard.

"Yes," Connor replied.

"What's your name? I'm Casey Blake," the voice said back right after.

"My name is Connor," he answered.

"They locked you up as well?" Casey asked.

"I think so. Have you been here for long?"

"A few days."

"Where are we?" Connor asked after a while.

"CyberLife tower."

"Why are you here?"

"My father works for Rachelle. I wanted to leave but they didn't let me, said I knew too much," Casey replied. "They are scared that I'll call the police if I get out."

"Why would you call the police?" Connor asked a bit more softly.

"I know something that would put CyberLife in trouble, they don't want it to get out. I know they are planning something, but I don't know what."

"Do you know anything about a red-eyed android?"

"Yes. I know everything about that creepy android," Casey explained. "My father built her. I named her Lilith. I believe that Charbonnet had her created as a killer android. She's way too creepy not to be."

"She, _Lilith_ , already murdered three androids. She's the one that brought me here, I'm lucky to be alive."

"Wait, you said your name was Connor. Did you mean _the_ Connor? Like the RK800 Connor?"

"Um, yes?"

"Shit… what are they planning?" Casey said softly.

"What do you mean?" the deviant asked.

"Rachelle is planning something bit, or else she wouldn't have kept me here. She also probably didn't tell my dad that I'm here or he would have already got me out. She asked for an android that already killed three deviants. She captured the most advanced android but didn't hurt you. I don't really understand what she's trying to do here," Casey explained.

"Shh," Connor whispered suddenly. "I hear footsteps."

The footsteps were getting louder and louder until they stopped. Connor's door opened, and a man walked inside.

"Either you follow me, or I'll call the guards," the man said coldly.

Connor stood up slowly and without looking at the man, started walking. He swore he could have heard a surprised gasp on the other side of the wall.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Markus sighed as he held his head in his hands. He couldn't believe it. The android had Connor, if she brought him to CyberLife, nobody knew what they would do to him. And what if she didn't bring him to CyberLife? What if she used him for her murders or something. Markus didn't like thinking about it. He had enough on his mind already with trying to control North's anger. She wanted to attack, but Markus had successfully convinced her to wait until somebody attacked first. They knew that the humans had sided with CyberLife and if they attacked the deviants, then, North could start her attack.

XXX

The atmosphere at the police station was tense. Everybody could feel it. Gavin Reed looked toward Connor and Hank's desk and frowned. It felt weird to not have the plastic detective standing around like a lost puppy. Everybody's morale seemed to have gone downhill since Connor had left the station.

"Reed! My office," Fowler shouted suddenly.

Gavin looked up before sighing. He stood up and walked to the Captain's office. Closing the door behind him, he walked in front of the desk.

"I got a case and since Anderson is probably not going to come back any time soon, I'll just give it to you," Fowler told him.

"What do you mean?" Gavin asked.

"Connor has gone missing, I have given Anderson a few days to rest and clear his mind," the Captain answered.

Gavin frowned as he repeated Fowler's words in his head. Missing? Could the killer android be the cause of it? The detective nodded slowly. He asked for all the information he needed about the case and left the station. He couldn't help but wonder what the hell was happening.

XXX

Every little piece of his body told Connor to fight and leave this place. He had a bad feeling about this. The man presented himself as John and pointed toward the wall. Connor frowned as he looked at the strange machine.

"Stand in it," John said coldly. "Trust me, you do not want to disobey."

Connor nodded if he did as he was told maybe they would let him go eventually. He stepped into the machine and turned around. Two metal arms grabbed his wrist and pulled up while two other ones grabbed his ankles. He was stuck in here.

John walked to a small computer on the side and pressed a few buttons. Connor felt another arm reached for the side of his head and without him doing anything, his skin got deactivated. Frowning, he felt pressure on his head. He soon understood that a panel had been taking off the back of his head. The last remaining arm reached in front of him and took out the main panel on his chest. Once his thirium pump was exposed, the arms stopped moving.

"What are you going to do to me?" Connor asked as he tried to keep his voice calm.

Of course, his flashing red LED was betraying him. John walked in front of him with a small square shaped component. He pushed it in and connected it to his thirium pump, then went back and did the same thing in the back of his head.

"Tell me, can you feel pain?" John asked slowly.

"Androids don't feel pain, only discomfort," the deviant replied.

"Even deviants?"

"Yes," Connor said.

John nodded before reached for a pocket knife. He slid the blade on Connor's right arm slowly. The deviant flinched. It could feel the blade go in his plastic skin and it… hurt.

"Stop…" Connor whispered as he shut his eyes tightly. "It hurts…"

"I thought you couldn't feel pain?" John replied coldly.

Connor didn't reply. It was probably something to do with the little square thing. His main panel and the one behind his head were reinstalled at the same time as John walked back to his computer. He pressed a button and started speaking.

"It worked, you can come in," John said.

Another voice replied, and Connor felt a shiver travel through his body. He could recognize her anywhere. The woman from the news. Rachelle Charbonnet.

"You can now leave, Mr. Blake," she said without any emotions.

Connor looked at her and tried not to move too much. He should have fought. He shouldn't have listened and obeyed. Connor was scared.

"So, you are the RK800," she said slowly in a sigh. "I thought you would have fight a bit more."

Connor didn't reply, he couldn't. The woman stared at him for a moment before walking to the side of the room. She reached into of the drawers in the big desk and took out a blowtorch. Walking back to Connor, she opened it.

"Please," Connor whispered. "I don't know what you want, but please don't hurt me."

"Oh, but I need to. You see, humans are idiots, if I show them that even our more advance android can lose control and hurt someone, they will take part in the fight," she explained. "Now, I just need the right footage."

"I won't hurt anybody, no matter what you do to me. I won't hurt anyone," Connor said loudly.

"We'll see about that," she creepily smiled before directing the blowtorch toward his left leg.

It hurt. It hurt so bad, but Connor knew he couldn't do anything. Every movement he would do could be used against him. He wouldn't play her sick game.

"Why?" he said weakly.

"CyberLife needs to make profits, the only way is to get rid of the deviants," Rachelle explained as she continued to burn him.

Tears fell from his eyes, but he didn't scream or move. He needed to be strong. The woman sighed before turning it off.

"This is only day one," she said. "Don't worry, we'll break a reaction out of you."

She pressed something on the computer and two guards arrived. They let Connor go and brought him to the office where they closed the door after throwing him in it. He had difficulties moving and his limbs still hurt. _This was only day one…_ he wasn't sure if he would make it out of this alive.

"Connor?" a small voice said from the side of the wall.

The deviant crawled to the corner and rested his head on the wall.

"Casey…" he whispered loud enough for the teen to hear.

"What did they do?" she asked with a scared voice.

"They are going to torture me until they get what they want…" Connor explained.

He heard the teen sniffed and realized she was crying.

"I can't believe he would do that… the man that got you out… he's…" she tried to say.

"He's your father? His last name is Blake as well," Connor asked.

"Yeah… I am so sorry…"

"Don't be, it's my fault… I wasn't careful enough."

"Connor… we can't let them win," Casey said after a moment of silence.

"What do you want to do? There's nothing we can do…" Connor sighed.

He was so tired and couldn't even reactivate his skin. Androids weren't supposed to get tired. The only reasoning, he could get to was that John Blake had input a new function in him. It was the only reason why he could feel pain and everything that came with it.

"We'll find something," the teen said but Connor had already fallen on the ground, sleeping.


	9. Chapter 9

IX

He could almost feel the plastic on his body melting. Connor had difficulties opening his eyes and his head felt heavy. There were burn marks everywhere on his body and a few deep cuts that wouldn't stop bleeding. Everything hurt so much, but he knew he couldn't show it.

It had been three days now, and he knew that soon we wouldn't be able to not move. He was slowly losing control and Rachelle was happier every day. Tears fell from his tired eyes as they cut into his body. Blue blood was covering his eyes as it fell from his forehead.

Connor missed Sumo and Hank. It had been a week since he had seen them. He missed the warmth of the Saint-Bernard's fur. He had found a few hours prior that if he could bring his mind to think of good memories, the pain was less intense.

"Alright, bring it back. We're done for now," Charbonnet said with a cold look in her eyes.

Connor was brought back to the office that was soon becoming a prison cell. He sat in the corner and let the warm tears roll down his burning face. The room was slowly getting bluer and bluer as each day came. This was a living nightmare.

XXX

Connor couldn't keep going like this, he didn't want to die tortured by CyberLife. The deviant knew he shouldn't do anything and let himself shut down, but he couldn't. He wanted to live so badly. He was only born a few months prior he couldn't die now. It was time to fight. It was time for CyberLife to be stopped.

Charbonnet wasn't in the room but Connor could still feel her presence. He didn't care. The android opened his eyes as John walked toward him with a knife. Connor focused on his right leg and kicked. Surprisingly, he was able to break the link holding him in place. John backed up slowly. He fought to free his second leg. Connor saw the man run to the computer and pressed something. Suddenly he saw his skin being reactivated and frowned as he freed his arms.

Connor jumped down as two guards arrived in the room. His mind was clouded by anger and fear. He couldn't let them torture him again. He needed to stop them for good.

The guards raised their guns, but Connor was faster. He jumped forward and disarmed the guard. The deviant looked straight into the man's eyes before pulling the trigger. Anger was boiling inside him as the other guard tried to stop him. Connor turned and pointed the gun at him. He couldn't stop himself. They had hurt him so badly, he couldn't let him the guard live. Clenching his teeth, Connor shot him. He heard the door closed and realized that John had left. The room fell silent after Connor dropped the gun.

He looked around him for a moment before realizing what he had done. Feeling guilty, Connor looked at the camera with sad eyes. CyberLife had won…

XXX

Reed drank his coffee slowly as he talked with another cop in the breakroom. The police station was quiet since Anderson and Connor was gone. If you asked the other officers, they would tell you that even Gavin was quieter and more thoughtful. He seemed stuck in his mind most of the time. One officer opened the television and upped the volume to try and get a reaction out of the detective.

"You can see by this footage that even the most advanced android CyberLife ever created, the RK800, is now showing aggressive behavior. CyberLife has not installed any battle function is any of our android, which explains that this behavior is happening because of deviancy. We are asking you, people of Detroit, to help us save our world. Deviants need to be terminated. There has been an error and CyberLife learned from their mistake. Once the deviants gone, everything will be back to normal, but for this to happen, you need to help us. The people who want to join the cause can call CyberLife and ask for me, Rachelle Charbonnet. Thank you," the lady said coldly.

Gavin Reed turned his head to look at the screen and frowned. Connor was there… killing two humans. Gavin searched quickly for any marks on the android's skin but found none. There was nothing explaining why Connor was now killing.

"Well fuck, Reed you were right, Connor did start killing humans…" an officer said as they leaned against the wall.

Gavin looked at his coffee without saying anything. They must have hurt him in some ways. Even with all the shit Gavin gave him, he knew Connor wouldn't just kill for no reason. Looking back at the screen, the detective wondered when he started to think of Connor has _he_ instead of _it_.

"Gavin?" somebody called him after a moment of silence.

He opened his mouth to answer, but before he could say anything his phone started vibrating. He looked at the small screen and frowned. He had never thought of seeing this name again on his phone… ever again.

 _One new message from:_ _ **E. Kamski**_

 _I know you hate me, but I need your help. Meet me at my place when you can._

Gavin waited almost a minute before a new text appeared below the other one.

 _Please._

The detective put his phone back in his pocket and sighed. He didn't need to help the android. It wasn't his battle. He had nothing to do with androids, and if they deactivated Connor for what he did, good for him, right? Gavin should be happy that he wouldn't have the tin can around anymore… right? So why was he feeling like shit?

"Gavin, you alright?"

CyberLife was definitely behind all this. They had to. Connor wouldn't kill unless completely necessary… the android wasn't evil. He was just a… deviant trying to be alive. A realization hit Gavin straight in the face as he took out his phone again. The only one that could understand what was happening and maybe stop it was Kamski, and the man had asked for his help… Reed stood up and looked at the screen of his phone.

As much as he hated the man, he needed to know what was going on. It was finally time they meet again. Gavin was not looking forward to it.

XXX

They threw him back in the cell and Connor didn't even try to fight. He had given Charbonnet's her victory. He had betrayed his people, his friends… his family.

"Connor," Casey's small voice whispered to him. "Can I ask you something?"

Connor crawled to the side and pressed his head to the wall.

"Yes…"

"I heard that Rachelle was going to send a message to the people, with you attacking the guards as proof of her words, do you think they have the footage of torturing you?" Casey asked.

"They probably do…" Connor replied weakly. He just wanted all of this to end.

"Where do you think it could be?" the teen asked.

"In her office?"

"Yeah, I thought so too. So, if I could get out and reach her office to take the footage, I could show the world what she did to you. They would understand who's the bad ones here," Casey explained.

"How do you think you could get out? I don't want to fight anymore… I just want… Casey, I'm scared," Connor whispered. "I don't want to die, but I fear that it's the only solution."

"No, dying is never an option, Connor. You can help me," Casey told him with a new determination in her voice. "I have a plan. When the guards are going to come to feed me, you'll need to hit the walls and make noise. When they turn around, I can stop them then run."

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Probably, but it's the best option we have."

"Alright, I think I can do that," Connor said.

"Thanks, and don't worry. I'll get you out of here."


	10. Chapter 10

X

"If you fight, you will only prove their point," Hank said over the phone. "Stay hidden and don't get killed until we figure something out."

"Hank, we can't let our people die," North replied quickly.

"They won't, let the humans search for you guys but don't let them see you. If you stay hidden everything will be alright," Hank said back.

"I don't agree."

"Listen, I'm going to call Kamski and will force him to help. Showing Connor attacking was a mistake on CyberLife's part, we just need to inform people that Connor was kidnapped and probably hurt and that all this was self-defense. Once we can do that, the public opinion will shift," Hank explained. He heard a sighed on the other line and kept silent.

"One week. I'll give you one week," North replied.

"Thank you."

"Yeah…" North said before hanging up.

Hank sighed as he put his phone in his pocket. He searched for a few minutes for Kamski's phone number and called right after. He didn't like the guy very much, but Hank knew he needed to work with him. Kamski was the only that could stop all of this.

"Hello, my name is Chloe how can I help you?" the android asked on the other line. Hank remembered her clearly.

"Um, yeah… this is Lieutenant Hank Anderson, I'd like to speak to Mr. Elijah Kamski," he said a bit awkwardly.

"Just wait a moment please," Chloe said.

"Yeah."

It didn't take long for the android to come back to the phone.

"Elijah asks you to come to his home as soon as you can," Chloe answered.

"Oh, alright. I'll be there in a bit, then," Hank said. "Thanks."

The phone call ended, and Hank took his car and left the house.

XXX

Gavin Reed stared at the door for a long moment before even thinking of knocking. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before raising his hand and hitting his knuckles against the door. An android opened the door with a smile.

"You must be Mr. Reed," she told him.

"Yeah, is Kamski here?" Gavin replied.

"Yes, you may follow me. I will bring you to him."

Gavin nodded before following the android. The inside of the house wasn't even a surprise to the detective. He had expected this. Asshole even had a picture of himself on the wall. He followed the android to a living room and clench his teeth. He was standing right there. Elijah Kamski.

"Sit down, Gavin," he said as he waved to one of the sofas.

"You said you needed my help, get to the point," Reed said coldly.

"Alright…" Kamski said before sitting down. "I thought after all this time you would have got over this jealousy phase of yours."

"Jealousy? You think this is about jealousy? Wow, you're even stupider than you look," Gavin replied.

"Well, if this is not about jealousy then what else?"

"I just hate you. Just tell me why you wanted me here."

"You can't _just hate me_ , there has to be a reason, Gavin."

"Let it go alright. You wouldn't understand anyway."

"If we want this to work, we'll have to put our differences apart. Tell me why you despise me?" Kamski asked calmly.

Reed couldn't take it. This asshole was just standing there as if nothing ever happened.

"You fucking left me with your bitch of a mother, that's why I fucking hate you!" Gavin shouted.

"I don't understand…"

"See? Fucking told you," Gavin sighed.

"Explain to me," Kamski said as he stood up and walked to Reed.

"You fuck off to university, and left me to die in dad's house," Gavin told him. "After you fucking left, it was only me, dad, and your mother. When dad was working, I was alone with her. Can your fucking brain understand that?"

"Are you trying to make me believe that mother was hitting you?"

"You're so stupid, Reed. Why aren't you like your brother, Reed? It's a good thing your whore of a mother died, Reed. You should have been in the accident, _Reed!_ " Gavin said, mocking Kamski's mother's voice.

"Gavin…"

"You were the older one, Elijah! You should have been there for me. You should have been the big brother I needed and fucking listen to me when I called in the middle of the fucking night because I couldn't take the fucking pain anymore," Gavin shouted. "You never cared about me, only about your fucking brain, and how much of a _perfect_ child you were. I hate you, _Kamski!_ "

Gavin closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down. When he opened his eyes again he frowned. Elijah was looking down; his eyes weren't focusing on anything and his hands were closed into tight fists.

"And father? Did he…" Elijah whispered.

"He never cared about me. Everything was about you, Elijah. Everything. There was nothing left for me. I'm sure he knew what I was living, but he just didn't care. I couldn't make him money like you could, so he didn't bother," Gavin said a bit softer.

"I'm… I never knew. I should have known…" the older man whispered. "Gavin… I was an idiot."

Elijah never called himself an idiot, that, Gavin knew. Maybe his half-brother really hadn't realized what was happening. Gavin didn't even know what to say.

"I… I thought you, I told myself that you were jealous of me, that this was the reason you hated me," he said, still looking down. "I never realized…"

"Yeah well now you know," Gavin said a bit harsher than he had wanted.

"You never ca-"

"Fuck you. I called you day and night, but you never fucking answered, and when you fucking answered it was to tell me that you were working and that you would call later. Guess what? You never fucking called back!"

"I…"

"There's one time she hurt me hard enough that I couldn't even show up to school for three days because of how messed up my face was. You know what she told me, Elijah? She told me that I didn't need to go to school because I would never be as smart as you. She didn't give me food for two days saying that if I couldn't get it myself I didn't deserve it," Gavin shouted loudly. "Those three days I cried every fucking night, hoping that my big brother would come to save me. Hoping that you would come to get me and take me away from that fucking house. You never did Elijah, you never fucking did."

"I would have…"

"No, you wouldn't! You would have told me to fucking deal with it because you were fucking working on your fucking androids!" Gavin shouted, tears filling his eyes. "I waited and waited… but those three days… you never even answered my phone calls."

Anger was still boiling inside Gavin's veins, but he couldn't help but noticed Elijah's damp cheeks. When he saw his half-brother shake and sniff. Something switched inside of him. He put himself in Kamski's shoes for a second and thought about the phone calls. If he had been a teen, almost young adult, trying to run a business, he wouldn't take the time to answer unimportant phone calls.

"My head was full of ideas… if I answered the calls it would simply to bother you with everything I wanted to do with CyberLife. It was everything I could think about… I never realized that your voice had changed over the time and that you were calling more and more… I never realized that you were getting beat up because of me. Gavin… I… I never realized how much I hurt you," Elijah whispered, never looking up.

Gavin took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and let all the anger fall down. Looking up at his brother, Gavin raised his hand and touched Elijah's arm. Finally, the older one looked at him.

"I must admit that I never put myself in your place, it was selfish of me to do so," Gavin whispered as he looked straight into Elijah's eyes.

"You weren't selfish, not at all. Also, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Your nose. Was it…?" Elijah started.

Gavin simply nodded.

"Could I… um," the older brother said shakily.

Elijah had never been good with emotions, probably because he never hung out with people his own age. Gavin couldn't help but look at him like he would look at a scared teen. He had dealt with people like this before. Young people who were crying and only wanted comfort. It always seemed so hard for them to ask a simple hug.

"Come here," Gavin said before pulling his brother closer.

Both hugged for a short while before Gavin took a step back.

"Will you forgive me one day?" Elijah asked, his normal voice coming back slowly.

"It'll take time to get my head around it… but it's getting there," Gavin whispered.

Elijah nodded before letting himself fall down on his couch. Gavin followed on the couch next to him and sighed. Gavin was now realizing that it wasn't completely Elijah's fault since he hadn't reached out afterward. He had never explained his point of view. Still, it was a lot to think about and Gavin would need time. However, he couldn't help but want to forgive his brother.

"Elijah?" Chloe suddenly asked as she walked into the living room.

"Yes, Chloe?" Kamski asked.

"Lieutenant Anderson has arrived, should I bring him here?" she asked.

"Hank?" Gavin whispered. "What is he doing here?"

"Yes, bring him here please."

"Elijah?" Gavin asked. "Did you invite him?"

"Yes, I thought that he might want to help," Kamski replied.

"So, you have a plan," Reed stated.

"Indeed."

Both brothers turned their head as Chloe reappeared followed by the confused looking lieutenant.


	11. Chapter 11

XI

Hank stared at the detective with a questioning look on his face. He wondered why Gavin was sitting there on one of Kamski's couches. Gavin Reed hated androids with a passion so why was he here. It wasn't like he was just _visiting_ Kamski, that just didn't make any sense. Also, the way they both placed themselves as they turned to look at Hank was creepily similar. As Hank stared at them both he soon noticed all kind of little details that he had never realized before. Shaking his head, he took a step forward.

"Two things. First, what the fuck are you doing here?" Hank asked Gavin with a frown then turned back to Elijah. "Second, you wanted to see me apparently, why?"

"Well first thing, Gavin here is going to help. Second, yes I did want to see you because I have a plan to stop miss Charbonnet," Elijah answered.

"I still don't get it. Reed, why are you here? You hate androids," Hank replied.

"Still do, but I saw the tin can on the news. I think we all know that that android wasn't _Connor_ ," Gavin said slowly. "I don't want another fucking battle."

"Call him tin can again, I swear to god-" Hank started before getting cut by Kamski.

"Alright, there's no use in starting a fight here as well," he stated as he stood up. "The first thing we are going to do is tell each other what we know of the situation. Afterward, I'll tell you my plan. Lieutenant Anderson, you can take a seat. Chloe, can you bring us two sodas and a glass of water please?"

"You have sodas here?" Gavin asked.

"I knew you were coming," Elijah replied with a small smile.

Gavin gave him a single nod and turned his head towards Hank.

"What are you staring at, old man?" he asked.

"You two know each other," Hank stated. "I guess I'm just surprised."

"It is a long story," Elijah replied after he realized that Gavin was not going to speak.

Chloe arrived with their drink and placed them on the small table in front of them. She left the room after giving them a smile.

"So, tin can's gone missi-" Gavin started.

"Gavin," Elijah simply said as he looked at Hank's angry face.

The detective sighed before speaking again.

" _Connor_ 's gone missing, then appears on the news," Gavin started again.

"Fowler told me that the red-eyed android had been seen around just before Connor got kidnapped, so she got him," Hank added.

"On the news, Connor was in one of CyberLife's rooms. Also, Rachelle Charbonnet had the footage, meaning Connor is at CyberLife with her," Elijah said.

"Connor would never attack somebody without a reason," Hank replied.

"My guess is that he was tortured," Gavin said as he crossed his arms.

"Kidnapped, then tortured until Charbonnet had the footage she wanted, meaning she recorded everything," Elijah said.

"We need to get that recording then," Hank replied.

"Yes, but first we need to find the red-eyed android. I have a feeling this android was send by Charbonnet herself," Kamski said thoughtfully.

"So, if we can prove that CyberLife created the android, we can show that to the people and they'll stop following that crazy woman," Gavin replied.

"If we can get our hands on the android, I can access her memory. We only have to hope that the people chose to believe me," Kamski said slowly.

"They will," Gavin whispered.

Elijah gave Gavin a small smile before standing up. Gavin followed and crossed his arms. Hank frowned as Elijah did the same before speaking again.

"We'll need to get in touch with Markus. We will need all the help we can get to capture this android."

Hank looked at both of them for a moment. Did they use to be childhood friends? It was like they copied each others' mannerisms, it was weird.

"You want to ask something," Elijah stated. "Go ahead."

Hank sighed and shook his head.

"You're still wondering why Gavin is here, right?" Kamski asked after a moment.

Hank raised his head and nodded before standing up. The two younger men looked at each other. Reed sighed and gave Elijah a nod before looking down.

"Gavin's my brother," Kamski said. "Well, half-brother but you get the idea."

"Oh," Hank said slowly. "That makes sense."

"Yeah, well now can we start this shit before I change my mind," Gavin suddenly said right after.

Hank smirked and nodded. "Yeah, I'll call Markus."

XXX

Casey Blake waited for what felt like an eternity before she heard footstep coming closer. She knocked once on the side of the wall before sitting in the corner. She slowly reached for her pocket knife and held it tightly without letting the blade out. The handle was made of metal, if she could hit the right stop, maybe her plan would work. A guard opened the door and let the light shine inside the office. Casey panicked when she saw the second guard. She needed to find something quick.

Connor had heard them come in and after taking a deep breath started hitting the walls and shouting.

One of the guards turned around quickly.

"Go see what's going on," he said slowly.

Casey thought quickly and stood up.

"I think he's going to lose control again, you need to stop him before he kills another human," she said quickly.

The guard hesitated for a moment before turning around. Rapidly, Casey kicked the back of his knee which made the guard fall forward. She kicked his helmet and smacked the handle of her knife on his head. When he stopped moving, she ran outside the office and closed the door. She closed her eyes as she heard a gunshot followed by Connor's scream. Taking a deep breath, she started running, she needed to get to Rachelle's office right now.

XXX

Connor laid down on the ground as a small pool of thirium formed around his leg. It hurt like hell when he tried to move. He hadn't expected the guard to come to attack him. He had killed another human, what was he becoming? He couldn't help but think of Hank. He would never let him in his life again, he would lose everything. Connor surprised himself as a new thought came to his mind. The guard's gun was still on the floor. It would be so easy to just… end it all.


	12. Chapter 12

XII

The copper-haired teen ran down the stairs to reach the top floor. Why did this building have so many levels? Casey was getting exhausted pretty fast, but she knew she had to keep running. She needed to save Connor and herself. She couldn't help but feel guilty about what had happened to Connor, but she couldn't stop and think of it. She had a mission. Reaching the last floor, she looked at the small map on the wall and smirked. She found it. Rachelle Charbonnet's office.

Casey took a deep breath before making her way to the room. It was now or never. She could only hope that Rachelle wasn't there. The teen walked slowly to the room. She stopped halfway when she saw the door open and froze. A guard stood in the doorway and was talking to someone inside. Casey cursed under her breath. What to do now? She closed her eyes for a moment.

"The deviant escaped!" she shouted in a deep voice.

The guard quickly walked out followed by Charbonnet herself. Casey held her breath as she heard footstep going away. Once she heard the elevator door open she ran for it.

Inside the office, she looked around and panicked when she couldn't find anything. She searched in the drawers, on the desk, behind every door, but nothing. She sat on the floor and looked under the desk. Nothing. She angrily pushed the chair and made it fall on the side with a loud noise.

"Shit…" she whispered.

She moved to replace the chair and noticed the small USB attached under the chair. This had to be it! She had found it.

"I think we deactivate him. The other deviants will start searching for him, if they get access to his memories, the plan is going to fail," a guard said as he was getting closer.

Casey panicked. She put the chair back and put the USB in her pocket. She needed to get out of here and quick. She ran to the door but heard footstep getting closer. The teen looked around before opening one of the storage room's door and getting in. She barely closed it in time as Rachelle's voice became louder.

She was stuck here now.

XXX

Markus and North had divided the deviants into teams to search the streets of Detroit in hope of finding the red-eyed android. Hank was with Markus' team while Gavin and Elijah made their way to CyberLife.

The plan was that if the android was spotted, the other teams had to be told and make their way to the android. Fighting was almost inevitable, but the main goal was to deactivate the android. Elijah had told them that everything was allowed in order to deactivate her, but they had to keep her head intact. They needed her memories.

North was happy that she finally had something to fight and had left with a small group right away. Simon and Josh had met up and made a team with a big number of deviant while Markus' had the biggest team of the bunch.

The plan was clear: unless spotted by the android, do not engage in any form of violence until the other teams arrive.

Kamski had had a feeling that sending his brother to the fight and having him surrounded by androids wasn't the best idea, therefore he had asked Gavin to join him. Elijah could easily see that Gavin wanted to refuse, but the detective finally nodded before following.

They had taken a taxi to the CyberLife Tower. Arrived, Gavin looked around and frowned.

"This place feels weird, creepy almost," he said as they entered the building.

"Indeed. Let me do the talking, alright?"

"Go ahead."

Both made their way to the guards.

"Could you tell miss Charbonnet that I'd like to talk to her?" Elijah said slowly.

The guard pressed on the side of his helmet and turned around for a moment to call the woman.

"You alone can follow me," the guard replied.

"Oh sorry, you might not know this, but this is Gavin Kamski, my brother. In other words, he follows as well," Elijah said back with a small smile.

Gavin flinched at the name before following the two. They walked into the elevator and waited. Gavin couldn't help but stand closer to his half-brother, something about the fact that he didn't have his gun, but the guards had theirs bothered him. When they stepped out of the elevator, the guard pointed to a door on the far left.

"Miss Charbonnet wants to speak to you two alone, her office is over there," the guard explained.

Kamski nodded before walking toward it. Gavin stared at the guard as the elevator's door closed.

"Gavin Kamski, huh?" he simply said after a second.

"Technically it's your name," Elijah replied.

"I changed it," Gavin explained quickly.

"Right," the older man whispered.

Gavin sighed. There was still tension between them and Gavin didn't really like it.

"I'm sorry," Elijah said right before reaching the door.

"It's fine," the younger brother replied in a whisper.

The metal door opened, and Gavin frowned. It wasn't exactly what he was expecting but wasn't surprised when the creepy feeling traveled through his body again.

"Elijah Kamski in person," Rachelle Charbonnet said with a strong French accent. "And who might you be?"

"His brother, we work together," Gavin replied.

"Brother? I've never heard of you before."

"Normal, I let him have all the fame."

"Older brother then," she whispered to herself.

Gavin smirked.

"Anyway, I am here for a reason, the footage you publish, I would like to know if you still had the RK800 model around?" Kamski asked her.

"Why do you ask?"

"I think the best option you have to is to deactivate him and I won't leave until it is done," Elijah explained.

Gavin tried his hardest not to move. Elijah knew what he was doing. He had a plan. He wasn't just going to kill Connor. No… he had a plan. He must have.

"The people are already scared of the red-eyed android that you created, am I wrong? Making them even more scared is not the best option, trust me," Kamski continued.

"Follow me…" Rachelle said in a low voice.

XXX

"Finally," Casey whispered as she left the room behind the three adults.

The teen went back to the stairs and made her way down to Connor. She needed to warn him before they did. Casey just couldn't believe it. Even the creator wanted to deactivate Connor. She needed to show the world what had really happened to him.

XXX

As expected, the red-eyed android was spotted by North's group. She quickly called the other teams and they all met up in different locations. Once the android was surrounded, they advanced.

She looked around and raised her gun as her red eyes shined brightly. She shot a couple of deviants, but they kept circling her. The android didn't have anywhere to do, and she visibly knew it.

North's group started running toward the android, soon followed by the other two. Hank couldn't believe what he was seeing. They outnumbered her by many but still, deviants were falling down left and right. The street was slowly getting blue and Hank could feel anger boiling in his veins. She had taken Connor and probably hurt him. She had already killed more than forty deviants. She needed to be stopped. The lieutenant raised his own gun and waited for an opening.

Two shots were fired, and one hit the android in the leg. She felt on one knee and North took the opportunity and shot her straight in the stomach. Other deviants started punching and kicking until the red-eyed android wasn't moving. Running to her, Hank put back his gun and stared at the unmoving android.

"I hate this, but it had to be done. Now, we need to show the people her memories," Markus said after a moment of silence.

North nodded. "Let's go to the news again."

Markus nodded before reached in the back of the android head to retrieve the small disc. He held it tightly before putting it in his coat pocket.

XXX

"We have stopped the android responsible for the murders. By doing so, we have now access to their memories and I would like you to take a look of them. Deviants were never involved in this event and we have the proof of the real culprit," Markus said slowly.

The deviants had all joined to listen to Markus' message. No one had watched the footage except Markus. They were all hoping that it would be enough to convince the humans.

The video started, and the android opened her eyes. The people could see a room and somebody asking questions. They heard the android saying her name was Lilith. They saw a target and a gun being shot before a man appeared in front of her, he was wearing a cyberlife uniform. They heard him talk about a mission. A mission that included killing deviants. The memory quickly changed to the two murders then to Hank's house. It showed Connor getting knocked out and bringing him back to CyberLife before stopping.

A woman showed up on the screen and seemed speechless. She explained that CyberLife was behind the red-eyed android and that the people needed to now be careful. The humans seemed to support the deviants again, they had almost won.


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

"Bathrooms, where are they?" Gavin asked as they stepped out of the elevator.

"On the same floor as to where we keep the RK800. The floor right under us," Charbonnet explained.

Gavin nodded as he stayed in the elevator. The other two kept walking as Gavin was left alone. Connor wasn't in his cell, but it didn't stop Gavin to go look at it. He had heard between the lines that the android was a floor below them a few minutes ago and on the map, he had seen where the bathroom was just in case. Gavin was proud of himself, it wasn't even suspicious since Connor wasn't there. Elijah could take care of the android alone.

Walking out, he made his way to the offices and looked around. When he noticed small droplets of blood on the ground, he frowned and pushed the door. He frowned as he saw the tainted floor. Somebody had bled out on this floor not so long ago.

"Who are you?" a small voice said behind him.

"Depends who's asking," Gavin replied.

"You're his brother! Where is the RK800?" the girl asked.

Reed turned around slowly and looked at her. She was young, too young to be working here.

"I won't let him get hurt again, where is he?" she asked loudly.

Gavin gave her a small smile as he understood on which side she was on. He walked closer to her.

"We don't want that either, don't worry," he said. "We are here to get Connor out."

"Why did your brother say that it was better to deactivate him then?" the teen asked.

"Elijah has a plan. Do you know if there are stairs in this tower?"

"Why?" the girl asked.

"I need to get into that creepy woman's office and there are cameras in the elevators. She probably has something I'm looking for," Gavin explained. "Also, what's your name?"

"Casey Blake," the teen said before reaching in her pocket and taking out the USB. "I think you're looking for that."

"How?" Gavin whispered.

"I sneaked inside her office before you guys arrived and got stuck, that's why I heard you. This little USB needs to be published. It will send Rachelle straight to prison where she belongs."

"The rest of the footage?" Gavin asked.

"Yup!" Casey smiled.

"Great, now we just need to go join my brother."

"Is he really your brother? I found it weird that Kamski never mentioned you before," Casey asked as they went to the stairs.

"Same father so half-brothers, but they wouldn't let me in so Elijah improvised," Gavin explained as he went up the stairs quickly, followed by Casey.

XXX

Elijah Kamski would be lying if he said he knew what he was doing. All this was improvised. He had successfully gained Charbonnet's trust but at what cost? He wanted to save Connor and, in the process, put her in prison. He hadn't left CyberLife for people like her to destroy everything he had created. She needed to get the fuck out of his business.

The man walked next to her with his hands behind his back. Charbonnet explained what she was doing to Connor and how she had gotten the footage. She explained that once the deviants would be gone, CyberLife would profit again. She said she did it for the best of the company.

They walked close enough to the doors but stopped when they heard a scream. Charbonnet seemed happy as she opened the door to see the crying android on the floor next to two bleeding bodies. Elijah could see a mixture of blue and red blood on the floor and looked at Connor with a sad look.

The chocolate eyed android still had the gun in his hand and was looking down at it. Tears were falling down his eyes and he was shaking like crazy. Raising the gun under his chin, he looked straight into Kamski's eyes.

"Connor don't!" a small voice replied suddenly.

The deviant looked behind Kamski and gave a small smile before closing his eyes and pressing the gun on his skin.

"It's over Rachelle! You lost," Gavin said as he opened the television on the side of the wall.

Hank had called a few minutes before and told the detective that they had caught the red-eyed android. Markus and Hank were now on their way to the CyberLife Tower.

On the news, people were talking about how Rachelle Charbonnet betrayed them, how she needed to be fired from CyberLife, and how the people had started supporting deviants again. They showed pieces of the android's memory again and Casey gasped.

"Lilith's memory…" she whispered.

Reed hadn't told her what exactly was on the news, he had only said that he had a plan before running to the office.

Casey smirked as Rachelle looked around with a panicked look on her face. The teen quickly kneeled next to the crying android and took the gun away from him.

"I'm sorry…" Connor whispered weakly.

"It's alright, Connor. It was self-defense," Casey explained.

"No… I'm so sorry, Casey…" he replied as he looked to the side.

That's when Casey saw him. John Blake, laying in a pool of his own blood. Connor had killed her father. She moved next to him and put her hand above his own.

"I love you, dad…" she whispered as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Rachelle asked quickly has Gavin walked behind her.

He kicked the inside of her knee and made her kneel before handcuffing her.

"You are under arrest," he said before telling her every reason.

Giving the USB to Elijah, Gavin gave Connor a small smile. The deviant was still sitting on the ground as tears fell down his face.

"Who _are_ you?" Rachelle asked Gavin as she turned her head slightly.

"Detective Gavin Reed," he replied coldly.

Elijah knelt next to Connor and put a hand on his shoulder. He showed him the USB before putting it in Connor's hand.

"Can you transfer this to Markus? Tell him to bring it to the police," Elijah asked as softly as he could.

The deviant nodded slowly before closing his eyes and turning his head. Kamski put the USB into his skull and Connor started shaking as he saw the content. He proceeded to send the footage to Markus who send it immediately to the DPD. It was the last thing they needed to stop Rachelle Charbonnet for good.

Around an hour later, they heard the police sirens echoed outside and Charbonnet was brought to the police car. Markus and Hank arrived with them but stayed with Connor.

The deviant had quickly taken out the USB and had given it back to Kamski before standing up and walking towards Hank. The older man had simply pulled him in his arms without saying a word.

Markus shook Kamski's hand and thanked him before patting Connor on the back. He followed the officers after telling Connor that if something happened he was always welcomed to come to Jericho.

Casey had been brought to the car as well and was now explaining her side of the story to the officers. The bodies had been taking away and all that was left was painful memories.

XXXX

Gavin Reed sat down in his half-brother's living room with a cold beer in his hand. He waited while Elijah was on the phone. It had been a week since Rachelle Charbonnet had been arrested, they just needed to wait for her to plead guilty and she would be gone for a long time, locked away where she couldn't hurt anybody anymore.

The detective had gone to visit Hank and Connor the day before and had been surprised by Connor's condition. He knew that torture was a lot to deal with, but Connor just seemed broken. He seemed scared of everything and constantly needed comforting. He had even given Gavin a hug when the detective crossed the door. Hank had thanked him for helping before telling him to get the fuck out of his house. Driving home, Gavin couldn't help but smile. He soon noticed that his hatred towards androids had decreased a little bit after the event. And seeing Connor like that made him want to be less of an asshole to him. At least for a little bit. In the end, Gavin would always be _Gavin_. Soon, Elijah sat down in front of him which pulled him back to reality.

"Who was it?" Gavin asked.

"CyberLife… they want me back," he said as he let his head rest on the back of the couch.

"You should accept," Gavin suddenly said with a smirk. "It's your business, you know how to run it."

"I would have thought that you would be the first one to tell me to shut down the company," Kamski smiled.

"People change, I guess," Gavin said thoughtfully. "You're a good man, Elijah, and I know you'll do great things if you go back."

"Thank you, Gavin…"

"Yeah, don't get used to it."

Elijah had always been a mystery to Gavin. He still hadn't completely forgiven him, but he was alright with giving Elijah another chance. With some time, who knows, maybe one day Gavin would consider him part of his family again.

XXX

Connor had stopped leaving the house and Hank understood him. He had seen the video of everything they had done to the deviant and couldn't help but be even more protective. Connor stayed home with Sumo while Hank went working. The lieutenant knew that it would take time before Connor would be back to normal. It would take time before he could finally leave the house and maybe come back to the police station. But Hank was willing to wait and be there for Connor during every step of the way. Hank would smile each time he came back home and saw Connor talking on the phone with the teen from the tower while petting Sumo. It would take time, but everything was going to get better.

* * *

Annnd cut!

This is the end and I hope you liked it. If you made it that far, thanks for reading, have a good day, and feel free to leave any opinions!


End file.
